Can You Hear My Heart?
by ShinGyu07
Summary: 'Dia' berubah.. 'Dia' bukan 'Dia' yang kukena dulu.. WonKyu / SiXian


Chapter 1 : He is Not Him anymore..

**Can You Hear My Heart?**

**...**

'**Kyuhyun POV'**

"Ahhh.. terus Wonniehh.. Ahhhhh", suara erangan dan desahanku membuatnya menjadi melupakan dunia. Ia membuka lebih lebar lagi kakiku dan meletakkan kakiku di pundaknya. Pemandangan yang sangat indah itu terlihat dengan jelas. Ia memegang pinggulku dengan kuat dan mendorong pinggulnya maju mundur dengan sangat cepat dan kasar.

"K-kyu sshh…", Ia mengerang memanggil namaku dan bibirnya menciumi leherku dengan ganas. Aku hanya memeluk erat tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia akan mencapai klimaks sebentar lagi.

"Akh… Won.. uuggh.. aku tak kuat lagi..", aku mendesah nikmat dan dengan rasa sakit yang kutahan di belakangku.

"Kyuuu… aahh.."

"Akhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnn!", suara teriakan tertahanku memenuhi kamar. Cairanku menyembur keluar dan mengenai perut berotot Siwon dan perutku. Aku mencapai klimaks beberapa saat lebih cepat dari Siwon.

"Arrrggghhh…", suara erangan Siwon seraya Ia mengeluarkan benihnya jauh didalamku hingga Aku merasa perutku penuh olehnya. Ia langsung melepasnya dan jatuh berbaring tepat disamping kananku. Kami berdua kelelahan setelah lebih dari dua ronde kami jalani.

Aku meletakkan kepalalaku diatas lengan kirinya dan tanganku mengusap lembut dada bidangnya. Aku menghela nafas sejenak kemudian membisikan kata '_I Love You'_, beberapa saat aku menunggu jawabannya.. tapi ternyata Ia hanya diam dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Aku lelah dan mengantuk, Aku ingin tidur.. dan sebaiknya Hyung juga tidur, selamat malam." Ucapku lirih sambil mengecup pipi kirinya.

"Selamat malam,"

Dan hanya itu jawabannya, padahal biasanya Ia akan mengucapkan kata-kata manis sebelum tidur dan mengecup keningku beberapa kali. Tapi sejak dua bulan yang lalu Ia berubah, tak ada lagi kata-kata manis, tak ada lagi sikap romantis, dan tak ada lagi perhatian darinya.. yang ada hanya sikap dingin dan acuh. Karena terlalu lelah akhirnya aku memejamkan mataku dan mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

Tidur nyenyakku terusik karena sinar mentari yang masuk tanpa izin melalui celah-celah jendela kamarku. Aku meraba-raba tempat disampingku dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka, tapi aku tak menemukan Siwon disana. Aku bergegas bangun dan mengecek kamar mandi, tapi Aku juga tak dapat menemukannya disana.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan memutuskan untuk mandi lebih dahulu, selesai mandi dan berpakaian Aku beranjak menuju ruang makan dan disana aku menemukan Siwon yang tengah duduk santai dengan secangkir kopi dan sebuah koran ditangannya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang, Ia sempat terkejut kemudian kembali tenang.

"Hyung tidak ke kantor?" tanyaku sambil menyerukkan wajahku dilehernya, Aku suka sekali wanginya.. sudah jadi candu tersendiri bagiku.

"Sebentar lagi Aku berangkat," jawabnya dingin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran yang tengah dibacanya.

"Baiklah, Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah Jae dan Yunho.. tak apa kan?"

"Ya."

Perlahan Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada lehernya, Aku menatap miris kearahnya.. Namun Aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman agar Aku terlihat baik-baik saja dihadapannya. Aku kemudian mengecup pipi kanannya sebelum keluar dari rumah. Aku memasuki mobil _Hyundai_ milikku yang terparkir di halaman rumah, beberapa saat aku terdiam dan merenung.. Dan setelahnya Aku segera mengendarai mobilku tanpa tujuan yang pasti.

Tadi Aku memang berkata ingin berkunjung ke rumah Jae dan Yunho, tapi itu hanya alasanku saja.. sungguh Aku tidak tau harus pergi kemana sekarang ini. Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam aku mengendarai mobilku tanpa tujuan, sampailah Aku di tepi sebuah danau. Aku memarkirkan mobilku tepat disamping sebuah bangku panjang yang ada disitu, Aku terduduk lesu menatap kearah danau dengan genangan air yang cukup jernih.

Aku Cho Kyuhyun usiaku 25 tahun, satu setengah tahun yang lalu Aku meninkah dengan seorang pria bernama Choi Siwon yang berusia 2 tahun diatasku. Awalnya hubungan kami ditentang oleh keluargaku maupun keluarga Siwon, namun seiring berjalannya waktu mereka bisa mengerti dan mau menerima hubungan –terlarang- ini.

Sekarang Akuu bekerja disalah satu perusahan game ternama di Korea, sedangkan Siwon adalah _CEO_ dari _Choi's Corp_ yang tak lain adalah perusahan warisan keluarganya. Sebenarnya Aku juga diwariskan sebuah perusahaan, namun Aku tak berminat dan lebih memilih bekerja didunia yang kusukai.

Diawal pernikahan.. rumah tangga kami sangat harmonis, biarpun tidak memiliki seorang keturunan. Aku dan Siwon yakin suatu saat nanti Tuhan pasti menitipkan malaikat kecilnya untuk kami rawat. Namun sejak dua bulan yang lalu ada yang berubah, rumah tangga kami tak seharmonis dulu.. dan itu semua karena sikap Siwon yang berbeda 180◦

Aku ingin sekali bertanya apa alasan atas perubahan sikapnya, tapi Aku terlalu takut untuk menanyakan hal itu. Aku takut kami Ia marah padaku dan malah akan meninggalkanku, oleh karenanya Aku membiarkan hal ini mengalir begitu saja.

_**Tess.. Tess..**_

Dan tanpa bisa kucegah, air mata yang sejak tadi menggenang dipelupuk mataku.. kini telah meluncur dan mengalir dikedua pipiku. Aku tak berniat menghapus air mata itu, biarkan kali ini aku menangis.. terserah orang yang melihatku ingin menganggapku cengeng atau apalah itu, yang jelas Aku hanya ingin beban yang selama ini kupikul menjadi berkurang.. hanya itu..

.

.

.

Aku bangkit dari bangku yang tadi kududukki dan beranjak ke mobilku, sekarang Aku memilih untuk ke rumah Jae saja.. mungkin Jae bisa membantuku. Aku segera mengendarai mobilku ke kediaman Jung. Jae dan Yunho adalah suami istri dan mereka adalah sepupuku, Jae lebih tau Aku dibanding siapapun yang mengenalku.. jadi Aku selalu merasa nyaman jika menceritakan semua masalahku pada Jae.

Saat melewati komplek pertokoan, mataku tertuju pada sesuatu yang tak asing bagiku. Bukankah itu.. Siwon? Ya itu Siwon, tapi siapa wanita yang dirangkulnya itu? Temannya kah? Kenapa Siwon bisa kelihatan begitu senang bersama wanita itu? Atau jangan-jangan.. wanita itu yang membuat Siwon.. berubah?

"Ah! Tidak.. tidak mungkin, Aku tidak boleh berfikiran buruk pada Siwon."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, Ah sudahlah.. masalah wanita itu nanti saja. Akupun memutuskan melanjutkan perjalanku ke rumah Jae, Aku sama sekali tidak fokus menyetir dan beberapa kali Aku mendapat protes dari pengguna jalan. Ya Tuhan ada apa denganku...?

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tolong hargai Author, Jadi.. Review yaaa.. ^_^)/**


End file.
